Fire Harada
by i'm awesome at singing
Summary: Sum: This Is Black Bird With The Addition Of My OC, Fire. Fire Is Misao's Sister, By Blood. Through Her Parents Aren't The Best Or Biggest Fans Of The Girl. Heck, She Has Natural Red Hair And Red eyes. And Her Music Chooses Aren't Their Favorite Thing. Oh And Did I Forget To Mention That She Always Red Things? Also Two More Things That I Have To Say. *full summary in chapter*


Sum: This Is Black Bird With The Addition Of My OC, Fire. Fire Is Misao's Sister, By Blood. Through Her Parents Aren't The Best Or Biggest Fans Of The Girl. Heck, She Has Natural Red Hair And Red eyes. And Her Music Chooses Aren't Their Favorite Thing. Oh And Did I Forget To Mention That She Always Red Things? Also Two More Things That I Have To Say. 1 She Is Sadden That Her Parents Won't Even Look At Her. 2 She Is The Top Student At Her Karate Class. She Uses Her Skills To Help Misaio With Her Ahem Her Demon Problems, Because She Can See Them Too Unlike Most People. And The Demons Want Fire's Blood To Cause She Is The Senka Maiden's Sister By Blood And Also Her Blood Also Helps Demons Clans. But What Happens When She Gets The Eye Of Goh/ Zenki? Oh And Also She Is Known As A Cover Singer, But Only A Cover Singer. Through That Is Also Another Reason Why Her Parents Dislike Or Hate Her. She Kinda Wastes Money Around. But For A Good Reason, To Help Kids That Are Like Her, Hated My Their Parents. So When Zenki Finds Out He Just Wants To Find Out More About Her. Which The Demons That Try To Get Misao And Fire's Blood Are Low Level Demons, So Fire easily Hurts and Or Kills Them. She Is So Sadden By Her Parents Hating Her That She Actually Put A Knife To Her Skin And Cut Herself. Cut As In Past Tense.

* * *

_Fire looked pretty much exactly Misao but three reasons. Fire's eyes Red, Fire's eyes Red. Fire's outfit and shoes Red. See a pattern? Fire was hanging out with Misao. They was both six years old. _

_"Misao!" Fire yelled because Misao had ran off on Fire and she tried to run after her only to see Misao, Kyo, And Sho. _

_"Hehehe, Sorry Fire" Misao said to Fire as Misao saw Fire. _

_"You need to be more careful, Kay 'cause if you become lost you know mum and dad will have my head" Fire said, appearing much more mature than a six year old should be. _

_"Fiiiiire you just sounded like dad right there!" Misao explained giggling some. Fire made a face at that statement. _

_ "But anyway Fire, This is Kyo and Sho" Misao pointed at Kyo and Sho as she said there names. _

_"Demons" Fire mumbled under her breath. _

_"Fire it is an honer to meet you" Kyo said as the exact same time as Sho, making them both also at the same time make a face. Fire giggled. _

_"Fire! Behind you!" Misao said, as Fire turned around she saw a demon. She growled some. She pushed her foot in the demon's stomach and pushed her foot back, Making the demon hiss and be thrown back. _

_"What Are you!?" The demon screeched, "Ah, I see it now Fire Harada, Also known as the Senka maiden's sister who defeats and kills demons who try to attack the Senka maiden no?" The demon asked _

_"SHUT IT!" Fire screeched so high that the demon had to cover his ears. "There's no doubt about it now..." The demon said just as it died.. Fire grinned happily, just like nothing happened._

* * *

Fire sighed as she woke up form her dream. _No doubt about what?_ Fire thought to herself uneasy. Fire got dressed in her red hoodie and red jeans. She walked out of her house, meeting up with Misao. Fire knew that Misao lost all her memories of Kyo and Sho. They walked inside the school, Because I even singers still had to have education, no?

"Oh look, He looks hot!" A few girls said to each other, Fire turned her head sightly and saw Kyo, older and in glasses? Whoa! Fire never thought she would see that.

"Oh Look! it's Fire Star!" A few boys said loud enough for me to hear, I grin some.

"Actually it's Fire Harada pipsqueak and She Is Mine so don't even think about her, you Pipsqueaks!" A boy's voice rang out, Making Fire roll her eyes. Fire walked to her locker, She got her things and shut her locker. She turned around and saw the guy who was just talking. He was about her height, If not taller, He had black eyes with red hair. He grabbed her shoulders and slammed her into the lockers, Making her drop her things all over the floor. He kissed her forcefully. She tried to shake him off of her, but to no use.

Her eyes widen as a thought came into her brain. _stop! stop! _"Somebody help! Someone Anyon- Ahff" Fire didn't get to finish her sentence as he had shoved his tongue in her mouth.

"That's quite enough!" She could hear Kyo say. _Thank god, i'm saved_. Fire thought to herself as the guy growled and whispered in her ear. "People can't always be by you twenty four seven, You know~" He got off of her and walked into a classroom.

"Fire! Are you ok?" Misao asked Fire, just barely shook her head yes. Fire didn't want her to know. Fire picked up her things, With the help of Misao. They walked into class.

When Class ended, Fire was long out the door. She was in the bathroom, balling her eyes out. You see Fire hated crying in front of people. "Fire you in there?" Misao called out into the bathroom. Misao saw Fire and gasped

"Fire, Are you crying? What happened? What's wrong? Is it about that guy?" Fire nodded her head some and explained to Misao what the guy said.

Misao's eyes widen at that. Fire wiped her eyes and sighed, "Well, i'm busy all night long so, I should be safe tonight" Oh, how wrong could She have been. She was dead wrong.

When School was over with, Fire got into a limo that went to her stage place. Fire was still in the sane outfit she had on at the beginning of the day.

"Hey, Oh everyone, Welcome,Welcome. I'm so Glad that you could make it~" Fire giggled some, Making the crowd crack a smile at her childlike aura. But what they didn't know was that Fire was the opposite of Childish.

"Everything's gonna be alright."She whispers to was only 6 years old that she hid behind that daddy had a little too much to mama didn't want her to feel the pain she she still felt the pain...Well 10 years they came and went,and dad was she looked for love in other tried to act hearts and Scars in only places she could she just wanted, she just wanted to feel as she sat there on that bed,thinking bout what those girls said,tears streamed down her cried..."If there's a God out there Please hear my prayer.I'm lost and I'm scared,and I've got nowhere else to go. I've come a long, long I'm not sure I can make it much farther...So if you're listening, could you give a helping your daughter."Well her path started to reached out and grabbed God's finally, she saw a that night...Where she decided one drink was alright, and one thing led to thing you know, 9 months go by, she's a as she laid there in that that small angel's streamed down her cried..."If there's a God out there. Please hear my prayer. I'm lost and I'm scared,and I've got nowhere else to run. I've come a long, long I'm not sure I can be the best mother...So if you're listening, could you give a helping your daughter."Well that baby grew into a became her pride and joy. He loved her like no man could. And her heart felt peace, cause she finally 's love. And as she laid there in that bed, 99 years old. She grabbed her son's hand and said. "There's something you must know..." "There is a God up there. Who heard my prayer. I was lost and I had nowhere else to go. I had no clue, what to do And then He sent me you."So if you're lost and afraid, and you feel so alone,don't worry child, cause there's a Father who will love you as His own. Just like he loved his daughter. Like he loved His daughter."

Fire sang out to the crowd. She was having a jolly good time. Until she saw the guy, But she wouldn't just end the show because that right? Right?!

" All we are is broken glass Thrown to the floor we were never meant to last And all we are are empty shells Try to pick us up you're gonna cut yourself We march the streets at night Looking for a thrill, looking for a fight It was the first day of the rest of our lives We work fast, never gonna die Riding up the highway, forty-five We didn't know it couldn't go on forever All we are is broken glass Thrown to the floor we were never meant to last And all we are are empty shells Try to pick us up you're gonna cut yourself We fought to rule the world Not knowing just how fragile we really were Like it was the first day of the rest of our lives Then the bricks began to fall And we can see the cracks along the wall We didn't know it couldn't go on forever All we are is broken glass Thrown to the floor we were never meant to last And all we are are empty shells Try to pick us up you're gonna cut yourself We believe that we can go on forever We believe that we can go on forever Forever All we are is broken glass Thrown to the floor we were never meant to last And all we are are empty shells Try to pick us up you're gonna cut yourself You cut yourself You're gonna cut yourself You're gonna cut yourself" Fire sang once again.

* * *

_Two more songs to go _Fire thought to herself. But before she could sing again, Fire slipped on a wire that was on the stage.

"Ahf" Fire said as she face planted on the stage. Everyone's eyes widen as blood was shown. Fire's blood.

"Ok, everyone the show to over...i'm terribly sorry that we had to cancel the show so early but we need to take Fire to the hospital" Fire's manger, Rose said as everyone nodded.

* * *

When Fire woke up she was in a white room, the guy was gone. _Thank gosh _Fire thought as she saw Misao and Kyo.

"Nice to see your during better...than.." Misao trailed off.

"Yea...I know...I probably should look, hm?" Fire asked as Misao nodded her head.

"What! what about the money?!" Fire yelled asked, making both Kyo and Misao to jump.

"Don't worry it went to the Orphanage...so you should probably calm down, Kay Fire?" Misao asked her quietly.

"Alright...Thank gosh..." Fire said and she glanced around and which she saw Goh and or Zenki. Kyo and Misao also looked in Fire's eye range and saw him too.

"Zenki I thought I told you to stay at the house" Fire heard Kyo say.

"I'm Sorry lord Kyo I just had to see her.." Zenki said in answer to his statement.

_Lord Kyo?! _Fire thought in confusion.

* * *

So, Tell Me If You Like It Or Not I Have Been Planing This Story...Err Chapter For A While, So It Will Mean A Lot To Me To Hear That You Like The Chapter And Story Plot.


End file.
